Primera Vez
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Después de una tarde en la casa de Adrien en la que ambos que estuvieron a punto de intimar, Marinette decide que es el momento de hacer el amor por primera vez con su novio.


**N/A:** _Las letras así_ **son Flashback**

* * *

Marinette miró su reflejo en el espejo sin poder creer que realmente era ella la imagen que veía.

Adrien podría llegar en cualquier momento, así que debía dejar de obsesionarse con el fino encaje rosado que cubría su pálida piel.

— ¡Luces muy linda, Marinette!— Tikki le sonrió a través del espejo, tratando de transmitirle algo de confianza. — Tu mamá tiene muy buen gusto.

Un pequeño grito se escapó de sus labios cuando la Kwami le recordó esa incomoda tarde cuando había juntado el valor suficiente para hablar con su progenitora.

 _—Mamá...—_ _Marinette_ _entró en la pastelería cuando escuchó que su padre salía. Tenía el corazón en la boca latiendo con tanta fuerza que pensó que ni siquiera podría hacer que su voz saliera. Sabine la miró con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de cerrar la tienda. Ese día Tom tenía que ir a firmar nuevamente contratos con sus proveedores, así que ella podría tomarse la tarde libre._

 _—Mari, ¿Ya terminaste tus deberes?— La chica asintió energéticamente, ante los curiosos ojos de su madre; ella conocía a su hija, sabía que algo le estaba ocultando._

 _—_ _QuierotenerrelacionessexualesconAdrien_ _. — Antes de poder comenzar a interrogarla, la chica había_ _chillado_ _algo poco legible,_ _interrumpiéndola_ _._

 _—Cariño, necesito que tomes una respiración profunda y me lo digas de nuevo._

 _Marinette_ _obedeció a su madre, llenando sus pulmones de aire antes de susurrar mirando al suelo:_

 _—Quiero hacer el amor con Adrien por primera vez...pero no sé cómo._

 _Sabine había sentido casi como un terremoto con el epicentro donde ella estaba parada, su pequeño bebé quería tener sexo, ¡SEXO!_

 _Un bebé que ya era toda una mujer, un mismo novio hace años y que le estaba contando sólo con la idea de consumar su relación._

 _No podía negar que ese pequeño detalle la hacía sentir un poco más orgullosa, sin embargo debió buscar de todas formas una silla próxima para sentarse, mientras_ _Marinette_ _la seguía atentamente con la mirada._

 _—Bueno, supongo que este momento tenía que llegar, ya no eres mi pequeña. — La menor asintió tímidamente mientras su madre sacaba un croissant del estante que estaba a sus espaldas. — ¿Qué quieres saber, Mari?_

Con altura de miras, debía reconocer que esa había sido una muy buena decisión, a pesar de que la mujer había decidido incluso acompañarla a comprar un conjunto de lencería porque se suponía que la haría sentir más segura.

Lo cierto es que se le hacía imposible luego de esa tarde en la casa de Adrien, cuando habían estado completamente a solas.

Las cosas se les habían ido de las manos; por primera vez había visto al mayor totalmente desnudo y ella también lo hubiera estado de no haber sido por su ropa interior. Sin embargo, su novio se había comportado como un verdadero caballero, deteniéndose a pesar de la dolorosa erección que tenía, para susurrarle que esa no era la forma en la que quería que compartieran su primera vez.

Ahora, ya lista para entregarse al amor de su vida y convencida de que la bella mujer que veía en el espejo era realmente ella.

—Marinette, ¿Ya tienes todo listo?—Tikki le preguntó cuándo sintió al chico caer en el balcón y luego una luz verde. La recién mencionada asintió, mordiendo su labio. Había planeado que él la encontrara en una pose totalmente seductora cuando entrara, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue cubrirse con una manta.

—Prrrincesa...—Adrien alzó la voz mientras entraba a la habitación de su novia, bastante preocupado por el mensaje que había recibido hace unos minutos, aunque se quedó inmediatamente en silencio al notar como todo estaba iluminado con pequeñas velas distribuidas por todo el lugar y a ella, sentada en el borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha.

Plagg gruñó, saliendo del calentito bolsillo en la chaqueta del rubio para ir a hasta donde se encontraba la otra Kwami.

—Chatón...—La chica susurró, mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

No era necesario ser un genio para averiguar qué iba a pasar en esa habitación, por lo que las pequeñas criaturas escaparon hacia la panadería. Adrien podría jurar que mientras se alejaban escuchó a Plagg decirle a Tikki: "Espero que usen protección"

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó el rubio, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica; la cual asintió, mientras alzaba su diestra para acariciar el rostro de su novio. —Tu mensaje me preocupó, pensé que podías estar en riesgo.

—Adrien...—Marinette trato de hacer uso de todo el valor que poseía como la heroína de Paris para finalmente soltar la manta que cubría su cuerpo. La mirada en los ojos del chico la hizo sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que era él con quién debía dar ese paso tan importante.

— ¿Puedo?— Adrien preguntó, acercando una de sus manos hasta la piel desnuda de la menor, quien asintió, dándole el pase para que pudiera tocarla. Él le sonrió, posando sus dedos en el abdomen, rodeando su ombligo con un dedo para luego subir hasta donde terminaba el sujetador. La chica se subió sobre el regazo del rubio, apoyando sus brazos sobre los anchos hombros de él.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

—Mari...— El rubio susurro suavemente, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Con la mirada fija en el rostro de la menor trató de definir si existe algún rasgo de inseguridad, aunque fuera un poco. La amaba tanto que si lo encontraba, ni siquiera sería capaz de comenzar algo; probablemente la ayudaría a vestirse y la invitaría a algún lugar bonito a cenar.

Pero no había nada más que un amor absoluto.

Tomó una respiración profunda mientras se acercaba a ella para sumergirse en un acto que era tan desconocido para él como para su novia.

Sus labios se encontraron con lentitud, en un beso que parecía tan mundano pero se sentía como estar bebiendo agua después de días en la deshidratación, perder la noción del tiempo y acercarse a las estrellas hasta tocarlas.

Poco a poco Marinette comenzó a subir la intensidad del beso, acariciando al rubio sobre la camiseta mientras él cambiaba sus posiciones, dejándola apoyada sobre la cama.

—Princesa, ¿estás segura que realmente quieres hacerlo?—Susurró cerca de su oído, subiendo sus manos por el abdomen desnudo de la chica, llegando hasta sus pechos sin atreverse a acariciarlos. — Porque si no me detienes ahora, no podré hacerlo.

—Adrien...—La chica gruñó molesta, jalando el pelo del rubio con algo de violencia para que volviera a mirarla directamente. — Escúchame bien, porque te lo diré una sola vez...—Obteniendo confianza de su Ladybug interna que ama provocar Chat Noir, llevo su mano hasta la entrepierna contraria, tratando de acariciarla por sobre su ropa pero terminó siendo un movimiento ultra torpe— Quiero tu p-e-n-e dentro de mí, ¿Entendiste?

Porque realmente estaba lista, llevaba muchísimo tiempo investigando; pasándose noches enteras leyendo artículos en internet que lo único que conseguían era llenarla de expectativas, a pesar de que estos llamaban a evitarlos.

Pero era inevitable, después de todo, quien estaba besando su cuello y acariciando su cuerpo con admiración, era Adrien. El amor de su vida, su primer y único amor.

El chico bajó uno de los tirantes del sujetador, llenando de pequeñas mordidas el hombro contrario para repetir al otro lado mientras trataba de desabrochar la pieza de encaje por la espalda; sin embargo, no era sencillo. Nino le había dicho que bastaba presionar ambos lados juntos hacia el centro, pero parecía un poco más complicado que eso porque ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar la hebilla. Marinette, retiró sus manos de la cabeza del rubio, para abrir el broche que se encontraba en el medio de ambos senos.

—Se abre por delante... —Susurro la chica, sin embargo Adrien estaba demasiado embelesado con la imagen del torso desnudo de su novia.

Suavemente, comenzó a acariciarlos con un sólo dedo, delineando la forma, deteniéndose justo en el pezón. Estaba presenciando un sinuoso camino al cielo envuelto en sábanas blancas y dispuesto para él. Beso castamente una última vez a Marinette en los labios, antes de bajar por su garganta, siguiendo el calor que sus arterias exudaban.

Con giros lentos en su lengua, se adueñó de uno de los pezones de la menor, deleitándose por la forma en la que se endurecían en contra de su lengua. La chica hacía pequeños ruiditos que lo hacían sentir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, a pesar de que cuando se alejó para continuar bajando, notó que la había dejado demasiado babosa.

Sentía la más pura curiosidad por sumergirse entre las piernas de su chica, pero se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en besar cada parte del vientre, haciendo un camino que cuido de no ensalivar demasiado.

Mirándola a los ojos, posó cada una de sus manos en las rodillas de ella, abriendo lo suficiente sus piernas como para retirar su ropa interior con facilidad, acomodándose en ese lugar.

—No me mires...—Marinette cerró sus piernas avergonzada, pero Adrien las sujetó desde las rodillas abriéndolas a lo más que dada.

— ¿Te depilaste?

— ¡Adrien!— La chica tomó una de las almohadas que tenía en la cabecera, lanzándose al rubio quien reía a carcajadas.

—Princesa...— Él besó su monte de venus, mientras acariciaba la cara interna de sus muslos. — Yo sé lo mucho que eso duele y a pesar de que me gustaría mucho que dejaras de hacerlo si lo hiciste por mí, es tú decisión. — El corazón de la menor se derritió con las palabras del chico, sintiéndose cada vez más confiada de mostrarse completamente a él. — Puedes detenerme si algo no te gusta...

—Ya te dije que no te voy a dete-¡NO!—Apenas sintió la cálida lengua del rozar su clítoris de manera repetitiva, trato de alejarlo. Era demasiada energía para un lugar tan delicado y al parecer, él lo entendió porque se alejó bastante sonrojado.

Adrien había leído alguna vez que cuando no sabía cómo hacer sexo oral, únicamente debía dibujar el alfabeto con su lengua, pero al parecer no resultaba así de sencillo. Le sonrió a Marinette como disculpa antes enderezarse para quitar su camiseta, luego ella lo jaló para poder volver a besarlo; siendo capaz de degustarse en sus labios a pesar de los breves instantes que había estado ahí abajo.

Bajando por la musculosa espalda del modelo, llegó hasta el borde de sus pantalones, introduciendo sus manos dentro para luchar por sacarlos; lo cual era bastante sencillo porque él había llegado en pijama.

Ambos estaban finalmente desnudos, sintiendo como sus pieles quemaban al rozarse, o sus cuerpos y extremidades encajaban en una perfección ilógica. La ansiedad se los estaba comiendo, este era el momento que tanto tiempo llevaban preparando, pero en vez de estar manchando sus cuerpos en la lujuria, se habían detenido a abrazarse mientras buscaban recuperar sus alientos después de tantos besos abrasadores.

—Agreste... —Marinette trató de llamar su atención, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

—Necesito sentirte.

—Y yo sentirte de verdad.

—Ahora me estás sintiendo...— Susurró él en su oído a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos hasta los muslos de la mujer, abriendo sus piernas para que sus entrepiernas estuvieran separadas solo por la tela de la ropa interior de ella. Marinette tomo el rostro contrario para poder volver a besarlo, pero Adrien solo sonrió como un bastardo sobre sus labios mientras movía sus caderas en contra de las de ella, muy lentamente, solo para tentarla.

—Tú sabes a que me refiero. — Ella sonó molesta, tratando de evitar un gemido que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

—Oh, claro que lo sé... — Esta vez si la beso en los labios, como tantas veces había deseado durante el tiempo que habían estado alejados. Llevó su diestra hasta la intimidad de la chica, acariciando su clítoris. Ella cerró los ojos dejando escapar un pequeño ruidito de agrado. — Lo sé porque te siento así de húmeda por mí

Adrien quito la mano y con ayuda de la misma, la sujeto por las caderas para simular penetraciones. Moviendo sus caderas en contra de la mujer, rozando su miembro en los pliegues de la intimidad ajena con movimientos similares a los que previamente llevaba. Marinette aun lo mantenía abrazado, enterrando sus uñas superficialmente en la espalda de él; los besos que recibía en su cuello y sentir por primera vez al hombre tan entrañablemente, la tenían al borde del orgasmo.

Él se alejó de su cuello y le sonrió, no con la sonrisa juguetona que generalmente lo hacía, sino que con una muchísimo más seductora. Ella también le sonrió, alzando una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. — Le susurró, antes de morder su labio y con ayuda de una mano, comenzar a empujar su erección con toda suavidad que consiguió.

Marinette comenzó a hiperventilarse, estresándose más de lo necesario al sentir que la punta del miembro de su novio estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

—Mari...— Adrien gruño, afirmándose de la cabecera de la cama para no forzarla. — T-tienes que relajarte

— ¡Cómo quieres que me relaje! — La morena chilló, removiéndose intranquila. Él dejó de caer un poco más de su peso sobre ella, consiguiendo inmovilizarla; así busco la diestra de su novia, entrelazando sus dedos. Sin separar sus miradas y aparentando una calma que no poseía realmente, susurró:

—Concéntrate en mí, en nada más que en mí. — Muy lentamente, inhalo aire profundamente, llenando sus pulmones y manteniéndolo un par de segundos antes de exhalar. A Marinette le costó un poco comprender porque él le estaba pidiendo eso, hasta que sin notarlo comenzó a imitarlo. Tardó un par de eternos minutos en estar completamente relajada, olvidando todo salvo la brillante mirada del hombre que amaba.

Fue en ese momento que Adrien terminó de deslizarse en su interior con facilidad, provocando que un largo gemido escapara de su garganta, avergonzándola. Él sonrió, acariciando la mano que tenía sujetada. —Bendito sea el que te escuche gemir, Bichito.

Comenzó con el movimiento, un lento vaivén que no le interesaba adelantar; sentirla rodeándolo era la mejor sensación física que podría experimentar alguna vez y temía lo efímera que podría ser.

Llevaban tanto tiempo enamorados, haciendo el amor con miradas, con palabras lindas, que entregarse así sólo era un paso más.

Ambos estaban amándose en silencio, saciando la sed de su cuerpo y llenando el vacío que alguna vez pudieron haber padecido. Se sentían capaz de conocer cada rincón del cuerpo contrario, memorizar cada detalle e inmortalizar el recuerdo para amarlo tanto como amaban a su pareja.

Adrien volvió a besar el cuello de su chica, embriagándose con su fragancia, saboreándola, acariciándola, haciendo temblar a Marinette con sentimientos que no son un secreto, ahogados en el mar de la pasión.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos cuando reconoció una expresión que nunca había visto en su novio, a la vez que este aceleraba sus embestidas, tratando de llegar cada vez más profundo y repentinamente se detenía, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer mientras exhalaba una gran cantidad de aire.

Con su otra mano, comenzó a acariciar la rubia melena hasta que él se enderezó avergonzado.

—Lo siento...—Susurró, mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡No duré nada! Ni siquiera llegaste a un orgasmo...

—No importa, gatito. —Marinette sonrió, besando la coronilla del hombre que tenía entre sus brazos. — Es sólo la primera vez, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar.

* * *

 ** _Primero, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí (?) Este fanfic lo escribí después de haber leído muchísimos en los que en la primera vez de ambos inmediatamente eran dioses del sexo y no es así en el 98% de los casos siendo generosa._**

 ** _Espero que me haya quedado bien, la verdad es que yo también tuve leer muchísimo porque diciéndolo bonito, prefiero hacer esto con una chica que con un hombre y no conozco como funciona su anatomía._**

 ** _De nuevo muchas gracias3_**


End file.
